


The Final Test

by Saraste



Series: Holiday fics 2017 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Molly Weasley corners one Draco Malfoy, boyfriend to Harry Potter, during Christmas.





	The Final Test

Molly Weasley draws Draco aside during that first Christmas and really looks at him. They have interacted before, as this is not Draco’s first time at the Burrow and she has visited his and Harry’s home, yet this feels something he’d better not mess up, unless he wants Harry to get mad.

Molly Weasley smiles and pats him on his cheek and he fidgets with the hem of his jumper, made by her hand, feeling as if he has passed some final test.

‘Go have some more food, dear, you look skinny as a rake.’

Yes, he  _ has  _ been approved.


End file.
